Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: A little Halloween Fluff for Hotch and Emily!  Based on Angel N Darkness's country prompt 2 list.  Read and Review!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Song Prompt Country #2. Songs: Can't Fight the Moonlight, New Love and What Made You Say That?. The second of three promised stories for Crystal and Katie… I'm working as fast as I can with my homework load. This is a little bit of Halloween fluff for Aaron and Emily. Read And Review! Love Yaz! Nicole**_

Aaron Hotchner sighed. He hated Halloween. Not because of trick or treating or getting costumes for Jack. It was because he was alone doing it all. Now he knew how Haley had felt doing this. He sighed. Jack was sleeping now, but he had been upset because Halloween was only a week away and he didn't have a costume yet. Aaron didn't know what to do. He put his head in his hands. Then he thought of one person who might be able to help. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew off by heart. A few rings the voice he longed to hear answered.

"Hello?"

"Em." He sighed in relief.

"Aaron? Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Sorta. I need your help."

"Okay, for what?" She asked again.

Aaron sighed again. "I need to get a costume for Jack. He's really upset that Halloween is next week and he doesn't have one yet."

"Aaron, Pen is the costume nut, not me."

"No, Emily but you are the woman he looks up to and respects. Please." He begged.

"We'll go tomorrow, since we're off for the weekend." Hotch could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you Emily. It means a lot to Jack and to me."

He hung up the phone and went to his bed. He loved her and she loved him, but because of Jack, neither of them was going to go any further than they were. They would go out once in a while but it wasn't anything more than that. He wished it could be more. He sighed as he rolled over in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**Next morning…**

"Daddy!" Jack's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

Hotch sat up in bed. He looked at the clock. It was 10 am. He sighed. At least he had gotten to sleep in somewhat today. He got up and headed down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw Emily Prentiss at the bottom of the stairs.

"Emily?"

"Morning sleepy head." She laughed. "Nice pjs."

"You're here."

"Yeah. Costume shopping remember?"

"Yeah I know that. But I thought we were going this afternoon." He yawned.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning, boss. Time to get up and get moving. I'll get Jack breakfast, and you can go get ready." She took Jack's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Hotch ran back up the stairs and had a quick cold shower and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He walked slowly down the stairs. He could hear Jack's laughter followed by Emily's drifting from the kitchen, it was music to his ears. He peaked his head in the kitchen and watched in awe as Emily showed Jack tricks on how to flip pancakes using only the frying pan. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "It smells great in here."

"Daddy! Daddy! Emly made us pancakes and bacon and… and… and sausages!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"I can see that Jack. Are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah! And she promised to take us to go costume shopping! We all get costumes!" Jack danced around the kitchen.

"We all get costumes?" Hotch looked at Emily suspiciously.

"Yep. It was Jack's idea." Emily smiled, putting a plate in front of Jack, then returning to get the other two plates.

Hotch sat at his usual place, with Jack on his left and Emily on his right. They enjoyed breakfast while Jack rambled on about 30 different ideas for costumes. Hotch smiled and Emily smiled too, because it was so rare for her to see him smile like that. After breakfast, Hotch washed dishes while Jack insisted on showing Emily his new pet fish, as well as his new favorite toys, the Transformer collection. When Hotch was done with the dishes, he walked into the living room where he saw Jack showing her his favorite Transformer, Optimus Prime. He was happily jabbering on about how he's the leader and how he defeated the Decepticons. Hotch could see that Emily was a little lost but she didn't let Jack know. Jack looked up from the collection in his lap.

"Daddy, can we go now?" His eyes wide with excitement

"Yes we can, as long as Emily is ready to go." Hotch said.

Jack turned to Emily.

"Sure thing buddy." Emily smiled. She got up and then Jack got up and held Emily's hand as they headed for the door.

Jack quickly put on his shoes and waited impatiently as he watched his father lace up his shoes. "Come on Daddy! We don't have all day. Emily said she has the perfect idea!" Jack opened the door and tapped his foot impatiently.

Emily laughed. "He's like you."

"_What made you say that? _I'm not that impatient." Hotch defended himself.

"Really. How about when we don't have paperwork done at the exact moment you want it done, or one of us has to make a rest stop on the way to the airstrip." Emily counted off.

"Okay, okay I get it. Let's go. What's this idea you have?" Aaron looked curiously at Emily.

Emily laughed again. "I'm not telling you. I already called ahead, and they'll have our costumes set aside, so all you have to do it try it on. But I'll give you a hint, it comes from a secretive obsession of mine." She took Jack's hand and walked with him to her Suburban. "I'm driving, so get it and enjoy the ride."

Hotch shook his head, but did as he was told. The ride to the costume boutique wasn't long, but it was long enough for Aaron to really wonder what Emily had planned for the costumes. He knew her but to know what she had in mind, well it had left him stumped. He looked over at her. Her smile was from ear to ear, which caused him to smile. He was happy that she was happy.

She was happy because both Aaron and Jack were happy. Aaron had asked her out more than once, but she had continuously turned him due to the fact that she didn't want to step in where she didn't belong in Jack's life. She knew how much Jack adored and loved his mother. She didn't think that she was able to meet up to that standard. Her love was not a _new love_ . She had always loved Aaron Hotchner, but now she had to fight each and everyday not to let him onto it. But maybe, it was time for her to tell him, and from his reaction, she could figure out which way to go next. Hotch was everything she wanted in a man, but he had a family and she wasn't about to interfere with that. She pulled into a stall and put the vehicle in park. "Okay, men. We're here."

They walked into the crowded boutique. She went to the front desk and gave her name. The woman at the front nodded and pointed to a young man standing by a change room. He waved. Emily nodded and signaled for Aaron and Jack to follow her. She smiled. This was going to be fun. She pointed to one of the three curtains in the large change room. "That's your room Aaron, Jack you're in the middle. If you need help just ask."

"Okay!" Jack ran in, laughing.

Aaron shook his head and pulled the curtain closed. He looked at the costume before him. It was an Air Force General's dress uniform. The tag read Gen. Jack O'Neill. He hit his head with his palm. _"Great!"_ he thought. _"Emily's a Stargate fan!"_ He shook it off and took off his clothes, then eased himself into the costume. It fit him like a glove. He smiled. He looked in the mirror. He thought it suited him. Emily had good taste. He smiled. He loved her, and he was pretty sure she knew it, but she had turned down all of his advances. Maybe under the moonlight of Halloween, she'd cave and finally come to her senses to realize that they were meant to be together. He peaked out of the curtain. Emily nor Jack were out yet. He stepped out and waited. Jack came out next, in a similar uniform to his. He was his 'mini-me'.

"Daddy! You look awesome!" Jack clapped. "We match!"

"I see that son." He smiled. He hugged his son tightly. "I think we look real sharp."

"Me too." Emily's voice caught Aaron off guard.

He looked up to see her in an Air Force dress uniform, only her nametag read 'Col. Samantha Carter.' She was breathtaking. The uniform suited her. It hugged her curves. Hotch was pretty sure that his jaw had dropped.

"You sure look pretty Emly." Jack smiled up at her.

"Thank you Jack. You look pretty snazzy yourself." She kissed the little boy on the cheek. "What do you think Aaron?"

"I'm curious as to how I would've never pegged you as a Stargate fan Em." Hotch smirked. "I like it. If Jack approves, I think we now have our costumes for Halloween."

"I like 'em! I look just like Daddy!" Jack laughed. He hugged his father tightly. "You're my hero Daddy."

Emily and Aaron felt tears form as Jack said that. Aaron lifted Jack into his arms and whispered something in his ear. Jack whispered something back. Emily cocked her head to the side. "What's the big secret?" She asked, approaching father and son.

"Daddy said to wait and see until Halloween. You get to come trick-or-treating with us."

"That's right." Aaron smiled.

That alone was her undoing. "Okay, I'll wait, but I'm going to be very excited because Uncle Dave is having a special party for all of us that night."

Jack was curious. "What about trick-or-treating?"

"It's after that buddy. We just can't be trick-or-treating all night." She tickled him. "Uncle Dave is going to have special treats for you, and Henry and his nieces and nephews."

"Daddy, are we going?" He looked to his father.

Hotch nodded. "What ever you want little man."

Jack clapped. "This is going to be the bestest Halloween ever!"

Hotch and Emily looked at each other, but tried to avoid the other's gaze. Hotch smiled a little. "Let's go change and go get some lunch? Let's take Emily to our favorite restaurant? What you think Jack?"

Jack just nodded.

They quickly changed, paid for the costume rental and promised to have them back by November 2. Hotch hung them in the back of Emily's Suburban, while Emily got Jack settled in the booster seat that had become a second addition to her SUV. Hotch came behind her, gently putting his arms around her. She kind of jumped, turning to face him. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Aaron." She breathed.

"Emily, please."

"We'll see." Was all she could say.

Then Hotch took the keys from her hands. "I'll drive to the restaurant. It's your turn to relax."

Emily just nodded. She was pretty sure her cheeks were crimson by this point. The drive was to a familiar part of the city. They pulled into a parking lot. Emily looked around, then she spotted the sign. "Olive Garden."

"Hotch." She said.

"It's my treat. And it's what I promised Jack. If we found a costume, he'd get Olive Garden."

"Aww. Hotch, you're a softy."

"Only for two people." He kissed her cheek gently. "Him, and, Emily."

"Aaron."

"Emily, please just give me a chance." He pleaded.

She nodded. "Halloween, we'll give it a chance then."

"I'll hold you to that." Hotch said as he pulled out a chair for Emily as they were shown their table.

They sat and enjoyed a lovely meal, and listened to Jack's tales from preschool. Hotch smiled. This felt right. It was like he had a full family again. He laughed as Jack told him about the day the hamster escaped and made the teacher jump on a chair. Emily was laughing and telling her own stories. It was great. The waitress returned with the bill. Hotch handed her his credit card, and she left. Jack was still smiling. He quickly thanked the waitress for the good food and turned back to his father.

"Can we go home daddy? I want Emly to watch Transformers."

"I would like, Jack. Not want remember."

"Sorry Daddy." Jack apologized. "Would you like that Emly?"

"I would like that. Maybe we can make popcorn."

Jack looked to his father who just nodded. Hand in hand the trio left the restaurant. At Hotch's the three of them watched both Transformers movies, then Emily and Hotch set about to making supper. Jack had requested tacos. So tacos it was. After supper, Jack helped Emily and Aaron clear off the table and even wiped the dishes for them. He smiled when they were all done.

"That was fun." Jack giggled.

Hotch looked at him. "Why don't you say that when we're alone."

"Because Emly makes it fun!" Jack said honestly.

"How about this?" Emily proposed. "You help your daddy with dishes, and I will bring you a very special treat on Halloween."

Jack tapped his chin, then smiled. "Okay Emly, you have a deal!"

With that Emily hugged the youngster, then kissed Hotch on the cheek. "See you at the office boss."

She drove him and snuggled her pillow that night, thinking of the man she was madly in love with. She dreamt of him that night.

_**Halloween…**_

Emily was in her costume early, and she did one last check before she grabbed her purse and headed to Hotch's. Jack answered the door, already in his General O'Neill costume.

"Wow, Jack. That costume is great." Emily hugged him.

"Thank you Emly." He kissed her cheek. "You look very pretty."

"Where's your dad?"

"Fighting with his costume. Something about the insign…" Jack struggled with the word.

"Insignia." Emily finished.

Jack nodded. "Yep. Those things. I think he needs help."

Emily laughed. "Where is he?"

"In his bedroom. Upstairs at the end of the hall." Jack pointed up the stairs.

"Okay, buddy. I'm going to go help your daddy, you get a taste of your treat." She pulled out a aluminum tin. She opened the lid to reveal brownies and chocolate chip cookies. "I baked these fresh for you, but you only get one of each now. The rest are for later."

Jack nodded, took one of each and sat at the kitchen table. Emily put the tin on the counter and headed up the stairs.

"God damn it!" Hotch's voice came from behind the closed door.

Emily knocked softly. "Aaron?"

"Emily?" He asked. "You're early."

"I brought Jack his treat. He said you're having trouble with the insignia."

"Yeah." He opened the door. He stood there shirtless, pants partially undone.

"Hotch, the insignia are on the jacket." She pointed out.

"I know that. I just got so frustrated, I was tempted to go as a JAG lawyer instead." He smiled.

"Forget it." She laughed. "Go put the shirt and tie on, and I will be getting your insignia back in order."

Hotch bowed. "Yes ma'am."

"Technically Hotch, you outrank me." Emily said, straight-faced.

"In more ways than one." He smirked.

"Aaron!" She cried out as he pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Emily, I love you. You know that." He said passionately. "I want us to be together."

"Aaron, I want that too, but I am not Haley." She stuttered. "I don't want to try and replace her to Jack. I love you both too much to hurt either of you that way." She brushed away a tear.

"Emily, I know all of that. Jack adores you. He wants you to be happy too." He kissed her forehead.

"Is that what you two were whispering about last week?"

"Somewhat." Hotch smiled. "Please Emily. Let's be together, l want us to give us a chance."

"Can I give you my answer once we get to Dave's?" She looked at him, pleading.

"Sure." He kissed her lips softly. He grabbed the now prepared jacket and put it on.

"You look very handsome Aaron."

"You look breathtaking."

"Daddy!" Jack's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go! The good candy'll be all gone!"

The two of them laughed, and proceeded down the stairs arm in arm.

_**Dave's Party… a couple hours later…**_

Dave answered the door. He was in his Marine dress blues. A petite brunette appeared at his side, her costume was that of a 1940's nurse. Hotch shook his friends hand and they quickly joined the party. The family was all there. Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and even Reid were mingling with Dave's family. Jack hugged his uncle, and ran to join Dave's nieces and nephews playing various Halloween games. After a while of mingling, Hotch took Emily's hand and led her to the balcony that was just off the kitchen. He closed the door behind them, blocking out the music and laughter, leaving the two of them alone with the full moon. He took her hand and gently positioned her to face him.

"Emily."

"Yes Aaron." She blushed.

"Did you think about my proposition?" He put her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"I want it Aaron, but I'm scared of it not working out and hurting Jack."

"Emily. I love you, and Jack loves you. We both know you're not Haley, and we both know that and we don't care." He took her other hand. "I want you in our lives. Be mine Emily." He leaned in and kissed her, slowly. The kiss got deeper as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes Aaron. I'll be a part of your life." She kissed him again.

"I love you Emily." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. His smile was bright in the moonlight. "I love you too Aaron. So much."

He kissed her, then swung her around. She smiled. "I wonder if Dave will tell us about the little lady that's all over him tonight?"

"We'll ask him later." He whispered. The two of them stared up at the moon.

From the window, their friends gathered around the window.

Morgan laughed. "Took those two long enough."

Pen kissed him. "We all knew it would happen eventually."

"Sooner than this though Pen. Come on!" JJ laughed.

Reid just nodded along.

Dave hugged his 'nurse.' _"You can't fight the moonlight."_

_********* A/N******* Katie... I did the SG thing like you requested! I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyhow... on to my last request from Crys...********_


	2. Epilogue

_**This is the sequel or epilogue to "Can't Fight the Moonlight." It takes place 2 years after the original story. Thanks to Katie for some of the advice for it and to all my readers who requested, or in some cases, demanded a sequel. Hope you enjoy! Read and review as always!**_

_**Love *Nicole***_

Hotch smiled as Jack ran to him from the school bus. "Hey buddy!" He said as Jack hugged him tightly.

"Am I a big brother yet?" He asked.

Hotch laughed. "Not yet. Soon though. Mom's doctor said any day now."

"You still don't know if it's a brother or a sister?"

Hotch shook his head. "Mom wants it to be a surprise."

Jack pouted a little bit. "Okay. Well do I still get to go trick or treating?"

Hotch laughed. He had forgotten Halloween was only a few days away. Jack had decided to be his dad this year. He had everything from the suit down to the credentials that Auntie Penny had made him. "Of course, unless Mom decided to have baby by then."

Jack thought about it. "Okay, I'll just tell the baby to wait."

Hotch laughed silently at the image. They walked up the driveway to their home. Emily watched them from the bay window that faced out to the front yard. She felt the baby kick. She smiled at the feeling.

"Yes Squirt." She whispered. "Your big brother is home from school."

Squirt was the nickname Derek had given the baby after she had shown them the first ultrasound. It was almost as if the baby knew when his family was all together. "He" as Emily has taken to saying, always became very active around the time that Jack's bus left in the morning and dropped him off after school. Emily put her hands on her very swollen abdomen. She smiled as she watched her husband and son now race to the house.

Jack's voice rang out. "Mom?"

"In the family room Jack." Emily replied.

Jack peeked around the corner. "Hi mom."

"How was school?" She asked as Jack hugged her like he did each day.

"Meh." He shrugged.

"Jack, that's not a proper answer." Hotch laughed as he joined them in the family room.

"We played dodgeball in Phys. Ed. Math we had a pop quiz. In Science we watch the Magic School Bus and in geography we talked about our project on one of the 13 original colonies. I get to study Virginia!"

Emily smiled. "So it was a good day?"

"Yep! Daddy made it best." Jack exclaimed.

"How so?" Emily looked to Hotch who just smiled before leaving to go to the kitchen to finish preparing the pot roast.

"He promised that we could go trick or treating!" Jack then spoke to his unborn brother or sister. "You can be born before or after Halloween, just not on Halloween, because I won't be able to share my candy with you if I can't go trick or treating." He kissed her belly, then smiled up at her.

Emily had to smile. "Go wash up Jack, maybe Daddy will be able to use your help for supper."

"Okay Mom." Jack dashed to the bathroom then she saw him run into the kitchen.

"So are you going to listen to your big brother squirt?" She asked before getting up to join her family in the kitchen.

As Emily had gotten further along in her pregnancy, Aaron had taken less work at the Bureau and began doing more stuff at home. The team had stepped up. Derek had taken on more of the administrative stuff and Dave had taken lead on more cases, especially the really long ones. This was similar to what had happened after JJ had had Baby Sophie Gwen Reid the previous year. JJ had decided that it was best for her to become a stay at home mom, She had found a replacement that was exactly like her, except she was dark haired and dark skinned. In every other way she was JJ's twin. Natika was now their liason, but JJ was still playing a huge role in the team's life. Dave had fallen for the dark haired beauty. Pen and Derek had decided to get married at New Years. Their little Liam had been born the previous Easter. The family was constantly growing, and Emily was next to add to the brood. She couldn't wait. This was the one dream she had wanted to have come true for so long. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Jack setting the table. This is what it was supposed to be like. They enjoyed their meal, laughing and talking about Jack's costume for Halloween. Aaron put the dishes away after their meal and Emily went with Jack to work on his homework. The homework didn't take too long, so Aaron decided a movie was in order as a reward. They let Jack choose. He ran to their extensive DVD collection. He spent about 5 minutes going over the titles before handing his father "Beauty and the Beast". Emily asked him why he chose that one.

"Because baby likes music, and because I like the funny fight scene." His logic was sound and caused his parents to laugh.

After the movie, Hotch carried a very sleepy Jack to his bed. They heard him get out of bed. They listened in.

"Dear God, thank you for my family. Bless mom and daddy, and all my uncles and aunties. Please keep baby safe, but have him or her not be born on Halloween. Tell mommy I love her and miss her. Thank you for the food I eat, the clothes I wear, and the roof over my head. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, and keep me safe till morning's light. But if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen." They heard him get back into bed.

They then walked hand in hand to their room. Emily lay down. Hotch put his head to her belly. "I love you squirt. We can't wait to meet you." He kissed his wife's abdomen, then her lips. The got comfortable and fell into a blissful sleep.

_**Halloween Day…**_

Jack got up really early and knocked on his parents' bedroom door. Aaron answered it rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong buddy?"

"It's Halloween!" He said excitedly. "Remember? I get to wear my costume to school today!"

Emily's drowsy voice came from the bed. "Aaron, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Em. Go back to sleep, I'll get Jack ready for school."

With that, Emily fell back asleep and Aaron followed Jack to his room to help him with the costume. After Jack was dressed and ready, Hotch made him Eggo waffles and walked him to the end of the driveway. Jack looked up at him. "Daddy?"

"Yes Jack?"

"If mom has to have the baby today, will you come get me?"

"Of course, son. We want you there to meet squirt when he or she arrives."

"Thanks Daddy." Jack hugged his father just as the bus pulled up. Jack got on then Aaron headed back to the house to get ready for what would be a very long day at the Bureau. When he got back in the house, Emily was coming down the stairs. Her face was one of pain or severe discomfort.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" He asked, very concerned.

"Our son is going to be a black belt. I don't know how many more kidney shots I can take."

"Or daughter." Aaron reminded her.

"I say son, and it's my instinct. Whatever we're having, will be very good at any sport involving kicking.

Aaron laughed. "The doctor told you. No action by the weekend, you're getting induced on Monday."

"That is still four days away Aaron."

"It'll be fine. Are you sure you want me going into the office today? I can get Dave and Derek to cover for me."

"I'll be okay Aaron. If anything comes up, you're on speed dial."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get going before Dave calls in the Marines and Pen calls the National Guard."

"Maybe JJ could stay with you?"

"Aaron."

"It's an idea."

"Fine, I'll call her." Emily pouted. Aaron kissed her softly.

"It's for your own good." He pointed out.

She knew he was right. "I know. I promise to behave."

Aaron kissed her again, then ran up the stairs to get ready while Emily dialled JJ and Reid's very familiar number. "JJ?"

"Yeah Em, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but Aaron doesn't think so. He and I were wondering if you could come here to spend the day with me."

"Sure thing. Reid is taking Henry to daycare today, so it's just me and Sophie."

"That'll be great. Thanks JJ."

"See you in a bit."

Emily hung up the phone just as Hotch was running to the front door. "JJ is coming." She called to him.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." He called back.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he shut the door.

Emily sighed. Squirt was really, really active today. She rubbed her belly. She wanted to have this baby, but she had promised Jack not to have the baby on Halloween. JJ came and she spent time with her little niece who was now toddling around on her own. The day went by without much incident, except for a few more kidney shots. Hotch came back and they got ready to take Jack trick-or-treating. JJ said that they would join them. Reid brought Henry and they set out together. Halfway up the block, Emily got a really hard kick to her kidney, she doubled over. Aaron turned to her.

"Emily?" He asked, rushing back to her side.

"That one hurt." She cried out as another one hit her hard.

JJ handed Sophie to Reid, while Jack held Henry's hand. She rushed to her friend's side. "Emily, what is it?"

"I think squirt wants out." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Aaron looked at her. "You're in labor."

"Yes, she is." Reid said. "She's making the face that JJ made when she was in labor."

"Reid, you're not helping."

"Daddy?" Jack asked. "Is Mom okay?"

"Baby is coming. Jack, take Henry and go with Uncle Spencer. Aunt JJ and I will help Mom to the car."

Jack nodded and he and Henry followed Reid and Sophie to their SUV. Hotch and JJ helped Emily to Aaron's SUV. Reid called all the others to join them at the hospital. Reid headed to the hospital ahead of them. They got there in no time, as Hotch had turned on the sirens and lights. They rushed her upstairs. The rest of the family joined Reid and JJ in the waiting area. Aaron made a quick appearance to tell them that Emily had been in labor much longer than just now. She had been in labor most of the day. He ran back to be with her, shouting that it was time. The rest of the group sat and waited. They didn't have long to wait. About 20 minutes later, Aaron reappeared. He asked Jack to come with him. Jack took his father's hand and followed him into the new room. Emily was in bed, holding a tiny pink bundle. Jack slowly approached the bed. Emily smiled.

"Jack," She said softly. "Meet your little sister, Autumn Josie Hotchner."

Jack peaked into the tiny bundle. "Hi, Autumn. Welcome to our family." He put his finger in her tiny hand. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. He smiled. "I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Emily and Aaron smiled. The rest of the team soon joined them. They all cooed and awed over Autumn, who was sound asleep.

"How was it Em?" Pen asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, but I definitely would've preferred an epidural."

Aaron laughed. "You could've had one, had you told me you were in labor this morning and not almost deliver on the sidewalk."

Emily just glared at him. Dave laughed. "How was it for you Hotch?"

"My hand is sore, and I think I did more of the Lamaze breathing than she did." Aaron admitted.

Dave laughed. Natika looked at him. He stopped. "What?"

"I wouldn't laugh just yet."

"Why not?" Dave looked.

"Because, you're going to be in his shoes in about 6 months." Natika laughed.

Dave hung his head, as all the others congratulated them.

JJ smiled. "You still can't fight the moonlight."


End file.
